


Chinese Whispers

by ThisAintMacysBitch (Bowtiedlandshark)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angry Sex, Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Character Death, Deaf Character, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Makeup Sex, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s), Shameless, Smut, Top Ian Gallagher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-06 23:27:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12828393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowtiedlandshark/pseuds/ThisAintMacysBitch
Summary: Mickey Milkovich was just like most other kids on the South Side of Chicago; he was rude, tough, and overall what most would call an arrogant asshole. There was something that put him apart from the rest, though. Mickey the hard ass thug was mostly deaf.  He had always struggled with bullying because of his disability and that was one of the main reasons how he met Ian Gallagher in detention on that Friday afternoon.





	1. Two D's and an F

**Author's Note:**

> "Chinese Whispers" is the UK version of the game "telephone" here in the US

Mickey sat in Mr.Harrison's American History lecture, bored out of his mind. It was around 12:50pm and 34...no, 35 seconds, but who was counting? It was only ten minutes into the lecture and Mickey's eyes were already continuously glued to the clock as Harrison rambled on. Catching wind of this, Harrison cleared his throat loudly, attempting to catch Mickey's attention. Mickey, however, was unable to hear him and did not budge. Mickey had cochlear implants, but they only worked well enough to help him read lips. Other than that, Mickey was completely deaf, and some teachers, like Harrison, enjoyed taking advantage of this.

"Milkovich!" Harrison called out, becoming angry with the raven haired boy, "jesus, it's like your deaf or something," he grumbles, smirking at the remark. Harrison was a hotheaded jock type, he always thought he was better than everyone who was even remotely different than himself.

A boy behind Mickey tapped Mickey's shoulder, only to receive a cold glare in return. The boy then pointed to a red faced Harrison, indicating that the man was talking about Mickey...again.

Mickey cocked an eyebrow, "what did you say?" Mickey's voice came out slightly nasally and lisped due to his condition.

"I said," the man started, "it's like you're deaf or something. Pay attention next time and you'll know what I said!"

The remark made Mickey angry. He hated to talk about his condition, but he hated more when others talked about it since it was none of their business in the first place.

"You know damn well I can't hear you right, dickhead! Just because I have these fucking things on my head doesn't mean I can hear you perfectly clear and you fucking know that! So go suck a fucking dick!" Mickey blown up in the man's face. Usually Mickey would have let the stupid remarks go but today they especially got to Mickey. 

The man just laughed in Mickey's face, not even phased by Mickey's comments. "Just for that, you've just earned yourself a two hour detention after school on Friday."

Before Mickey flew into a fit of rage, he quickly collected his things and got up. "Go fuck yourself, you fucking Krampus knockoff," he hissed as he made his way out the door.

Mickey did not want anything to do with school anymore today. He hurried out of the building and immediately pulled out his phone, pulling up Mandy's contact. He hit he message button and began typing, "pissed the fuck off. Left class. Going the fuck home." Mickey hit send and shoved his phone back into his pocket.

A few seconds later, Mickey felt his phone vibrate in his jeans. He pulled it out and looked at the screen. On it was a message from Mandy, "don't do anything fucking stupid. I'll be home around lunch."

Without even replying, Mickey shoved his phone away once more and continued his trek home. He grabbed a cigarette and lighter from his backpack, dangling the cancer stick between his lips. With one hand cupped around the end of the cigarette to keep the wind away, he used his other hand to flick the lighter and light the cigarette. He put the lighter away before taking a long drag, blowing a cloud of smoke from his nose. Mickey had always been in and out of trouble, especially in high school. He always became furious whenever someone brought up the cochlear implants or made fun of him for being deaf, thus resulting in Mickey beating the shit out of the person. Aside from being mostly deaf, Mickey had a slew of issues. He was deaf, had anger management problems, and even some minor learning impairments thanks to Terry's beatings. Mickey struggled in school to the point where he did not see a point in going any longer. The only reason he went was because his mother, Anichka, forced him. Anichka was a short, slender, young Ukrainian woman with black hair and blue eyes. Mickey looked the most like her and that was why Terry beat on him more than Colin, Iggy, or Mandy. 

A few minutes later, Mickey stormed through the front door. Thankfully Terry and the boys were on a run and only Anichka was home. Anichka was always caring and nurturing, but she always had a heavy dependency on alcohol. Mickey tossed his bag on the bottom of the stairs and immediately headed up to his room, slamming the door shut. He flopped back onto his bed and stared at the ceiling, his mind racing. Sighing, Anichka made her way up the stairs to Mickey's room. She was used to these moments since they had become almost an everyday occurrence. She waited a few moments before walking into his room, frowning when she saw him now sitting up on the bed, ripping out his hearing aids. She made her way over to his bed and sat beside him, watching his movements.

"What happened?" Anichka signed worriedly. She had learned sign language when Mickey was initially diagnosed a few months after birth so she could teach him when he was old enough.

Mickey shook his head as if to tell her "nothing," but his mother was not accepting of the answer. 

"Mikhailo, tell me," she signed, "what the fuck happened today?" Anichka was stubborn and persistent, probably where Mickey got it from.

"I'm fucking done, alright? I'm not fucking going back. I'm dropping out, end of story," he signed angrily, leaving it at that. Aside from the comments students and teachers made about him, Mickey's grades were slipping because he honestly could not care less about school. 

"Bullshit. One of you needs to get an education. Colin and Iggy are Terry's little sidekicks and Mandy, well, she's too busy chasing dick," she signed, rolling her eyes. It was true, Colin and Iggy were always on drug runs with Terry, and Mandy always had a new fling every week.

"What part of "I'm fucking done" don't you fucking understand? Jesus Christ I'm not going back!" He yelled at Anichka, throwing her off guard. Hearing this enforced that something happened since Mickey could be considered a mama's boy on occasion. Anichka may have had four kids, but she was always closest with Mickey since he always needed her most.

Anichka sighed softly and nodded understandably. She wrapped her arm around his shoulder, pulling him closer to her. Mickey wanted to push away and tell her to get the fuck out, but he could not bring himself to do so. He craved the affection and right now, he just wanted someone to be with him. He laid his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes so he could not see her hand gestures. He did not want to talk and he hoped she would take the hint about it. Anichka gently rubbed his arm and kissed the top of his head. She hated that she could not help him, but she knew she had to loosen the reigns sometime. Mickey nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck, sighing contently. He had always felt safe and comfortable when she was around.


	2. Detention

Around noon, Mandy arrived home. She had an unopened pack of cigarettes for Mickey in her free hand, knowing he would need a pick-me-up after his dispute with Harrison. After dropping her backpack beside Mickey's on the foot of the steps, she bounded up the stairs and to Mickey's room. By this time, Mickey was calmed down and playing his Xbox while Anichka was in the kitchen, making lunch. Mandy let herself in and sat beside Mickey, taking the controller from his hands and killing his character on purpose. 

"What the fuck?!" Mickey yelled, gently punching his younger sister's shoulder. He was pissed she made him die in the game, especially since he was so close to beating his previous high score. 

"Brought you home these," Mandy signed and handed him the pack of cigarettes. "Now, what is going on?"

Mickey rolled his eyes and thanks her, taking the pack. He tossed it on his nightstand and shook his head. "Dropping the fuck out. Already told mom," he signed, not wanting to go through this talk again.

Mandy shrugged a bit and left it at that. She did not care whether Mickey went to school or not. She did not care if she did or not either. In all honesty, Mandy only went to find new guys to fuck. 

"At least finish out this week. There's only two more days left. Take Harrison's last punishment and then leave with pride," she laughed a bit.

Mickey rolled his eyes at his younger sister. She was annoying, but she was his sister and he had to love her. "Yeah, right," he signed, "mom and I already discussed it so fuck off about it, alright?"

Mandy gently smacked Mickey upside the head in response before standing up. She walked out of Mickey's room, leaving him to play his game in peace. The one thing that helped Mickey clear his mind was playing his Xbox, specifically the Call of Duty franchise. Over the years, Mickey had grown pretty skilled at the game. He loved to to play whenever he had free time from school or going on runs with Terry. Mickey did not really have any friends either. Most kids fucked around with his hearing aids and it resulted in Mickey beating the shit out of him, so he ended up scaring away the others. Not only that, but Mickey was a Milkovich, which meant he was entitled to being a dickhead.

Around five in the evening, Anichka called everyone for dinner. Luckily Terry was still out and that meant there would not be a fight between him and Anichka that night. Her two oldest sons, Colin and Iggy, were already home. They were cut out of Terry's ass, but there was one difference, they loved their family. Colin and Iggy came into the dining room and took a seat. Soon after, Mickey and Mandy walked downstairs and followed suit. Anichka sat the already made plates on the table in front of her children. 

_______________________________

It was now Friday after school and that meant Mickey was stuck in detention. The raven haired boy sat in the back, counting down the hours until he could go back home for good. After this, he was not coming back to this shithole. Two seats in front of him was a ginger haired boy. He was two years younger than Mickey and happened to be Mandy's best friend. Unbeknownst to Mickey, the younger boy had been sent to detention for beating the shit out of some senior who outed him to the entire school last week. Ian had beaten the young man so badly that he even broke one of his eye sockets. No charges were pressed against the younger boy since the senior was not a snitch, but the school did intervene, giving the boy two months worth of detention. They were initially going to suspend him, but seeing that Ian did not have any prior misconducts, they gave him the lesser punishment.

Mickey, being the immature hellraiser he was, ripped off a piece of notebook paper and grabbed a straw. He then waded the paper up, shoved it in his mouth, and blew it through the straw, directly hitting Ian in the back of the head. The ginger quickly jerked around, glaring at Mickey. He was about to open his mouth to protest at the older boy until the teacher supervising the detention caught him. 

“If I were you, I’d turn around and shut my mouth, Gallagher,” he warned, not even knowing that Mickey had started it. 

“Oh, bite me,” Ian snapped back. “Good thing you aren’t me because I can actually reach my cock, unlike you.”

The man’s face reddened with anger. His blood boiled at the smart ass comment Ian had made, “why don’t I just add another week of detention?”

“Go blow your dad. Once my time is up, I’m not spending another fucking second with your fucking chameleon ass. I’m not even sure what eye to fucking look at with one going to the right and the other to the left,” he snorted to himself. 

Mickey sat there, watching the two converse. When he saw that Ian had called the man a chameleon, he lost it, throwing his head back in laughter. He always thought Ian was some sort of faggot pussy, but he actually seemed pretty cool.

“That’s it, Gallagher, I’ll make sure to get your ass throw out and never allowed to step foot on school property again!” He said sternly, getting in the redhead’s face. 

Ian cocked an eyebrow, not phased by the threat, “Jesus man, your breath reeks like rotten anchovies. Did you just go down on your sister before coming to babysit us?” He asked as he shoved the man out of his face.

The teacher had no comeback. He huffed and shook his head, walking back to his desk in defeat. Mickey looked at the younger boy, moving up a few seats to sit beside Ian.

“Hey, I’m Mickey,” he said, holding out his hand to Ian. He was never one to initiate conversation unless it was a threatening one. 

Ian shook his hand, “I know, you’re Mandy’s brother. Ian,” he laughed a bit. 

Mickey nodded, “yeah, the little shit is my sister. Nice back and forth with Lord Fuckwad,” he laughed.

Ian grinned and nodded as well. “Mandy and I are grabbing pizza afterwards. You in?”

Mickey thought about it, unsure whether to accept or decline. He was never the sociable type of person, but Mandy would be there, along with food and possible booze. He chewed his bottom lip before nodding in agreement. He knew he was going to regret it later but he did not care, he was starving and wanted to spend time with his little sister, even if that meant that he had to chill with the ginger too.


End file.
